Somebody Else
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: Jeff and Sebastian are best friends, but Jeff secretly has feeling for Sebastian's boyfriend Nick. Things get even more complicated when the three of them meet Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I walk up to Sebastian's room and knock on the door. It's nearly noon and I haven't seen a trace of him or Nick all day. It's the summer after graduation and Nick and I are staying at Sebastian's for the week while his father is away on a business trip. I was really happy for them when they got together a few months ago, but lately I'm beginning to feel like the third wheel. They spend about 12 hours a day locked away in the bedroom together and it's kind of getting on my nerves. I knock again, "Hello? Are you guys alive in there?"

"Come in.." I hear Sebastian's voice murmur drowsily from behind the door. I walk in and sigh. They're both still in bed, wearing nothing as far as I can see, though there's blankets pulled up to their chests.

"Are you guys serious?" I ask, crossing my arms, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Nick rolls his eyes and pulls himself out of bed, "What's it matter? It's summer vacation, why aren't you sleeping in?" He quickly pulls a pair of jeans on over his underwear and digs around for a shirt.

"I did sleep in," I answer plainly, running a hand through my hair, "I would say ten o'clock is pretty late.."

"But then again, you probably went to bed at a decent hour, right?" Sebastian mutters with a grin, getting up and stretching, "Nicky and I didn't fall asleep until after four..."

"I know. I could hear you two going at it from across the house. Pretty disturbing..." I reply with a scowl, "So actually I probably went to sleep around the same time you guys did."

Nick pulls a shirt on and pets me on the shoulder, "I'm sorry. You should have said something if we were bothering you..."

I sigh, "Yeah, I guess so. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt or anything. Plus is would be really awkward, you know what I mean?"

Sebastian shakes his head, quickly getting dressed, "I don't see what the big deal is. You've walked in on us before, it's not a big deal..."

"Yeah, I know. And every time I did it was an accident that I thoroughly regretted." I explain with a grimace, "Anyway, what do you guys wanna do today? And no, crawling back into bed and fucking isn't an option."

Nick walks over to the mirror and combs his hair, "I don't know. And I wasn't going to say anything like that, so you really didn't have to include that statement."

"Yeah, but I might have." Sebastian comments with a wink, "But um, I was thinking maybe we could hit up a club or something tonight?"

Nick bites his lip, "Why?"

"Because I wanna party and Jeffy here needs to get laid..." Sebastian laughs.

Nick and I both aren't particularly amused, but he quickly shakes it off, "I guess so. I just don't feel like dealing with a bunch of people hitting on you and whatnot, you know?"

His boyfriend shrugs, "It's no big deal. Besides, they're more likely to hit on you anyway..."

The three of us head to the mall where Sebastian picks out ridiculous outfits for all three of us to where to the club tonight. And by the time he has satisfied his shopping addiction for the day, it's after 7 o'clock and we head home to get ready.

Sebastian dumps the contents of all the bags out onto his bed and starts looking through the clothes, "So, um, Jeff, silver or gold?"

I shake my head, "I'm not wearing metallic pants, I told you that before you even bought them.."

Nick gives me a half smile, "They're not quite metallic...I don't know..."

Without bothering to wait for a further answer, Sebastian tosses the silver pants at me, "I guess wear those ones. I think they compliment your skin tone a little bit better."

I hold them out in front of me, a frown on my face as I take a good look at them, "Do I have to? They're just way too flashy..."

"Of course you do," Sebastian answers plainly, "Those things will be tight even on your scrawny ass legs. You'll be a dude magnet, I promise."

I fold the pants up and sit down on the side of the bed, staring blankly out the window. Truth be told, I don't even want to go clubbing at all, but arguing further won't do me any good. It's obvious Nick doesn't want to go either, but he does pretty much whatever Sebastian tells him to these days.

After Sebastian has everything sorted out, the three of us all change into the outfits he picked out for us. Along with my silver pants, I have a snug fitting black tank top and a matching scarf. I feel awkward and uncomfortable, but at least I'm not the only one. Nick is wearing red skinny jeans and vest buttoned half way up his chest with no shirt underneath. I walk over to him and flop my head on his shoulder, "Why in the name of god did you agree to this?"

He sighs, "Bas really wants to go. I'm not a fan of the outfit, but he insisted we have to dress appropriately for the venue, so..."

I frown, shaking my head, "You know you're starting to seem awfully whipped, right?"

"I'm not whipped," he argues, crossing his arms, "I'm just with someone who's very outgoing and I want to allow him to be himself and do what he wants to do."

"Even if it means you constantly doing things that you don't want to do?"

"Not constantly, but sometimes." he objects.

"Well I'm around you guys more than anyone else is, and it looks to me you guys are always doing what he wants. And I love him to death, but does he even ask you what you want to do every now and then?"

"Of cour-"

I shake my head, "That was a rhetorical question. He doesn't. You're whipped."

He looks down, "I'm not whipped, but you do have a point. I'll talk to him later, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me," I reply smoothly, "Just do it for your own sake."

Sebastian walks into the room, all glammed up with a grin on his face, "You guys ready to hit the road?"

Nick nods, "Yeah, I guess so. But um, I don't want you running off with any other guys, okay? If you just wanna dance or whatever, that's fine, but stay where I can keep an eye on you, okay?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "What are you my mom?"

"I'm serious." Nick replies, suddenly stern, "I really don't like the idea of going at all, but I won't deny you your fun. I'm more than happy to go with you, but I don't feel comfortable with you running off with god-knows-who. I'm not saying this because I don't trust you, I'm saying it because these kinds of places can be dangerous sometimes and I'm concerned for your safety."

His boyfriend looks taken off guard, but listens attentively and nods, "It's really not a huge deal, I know how to handle myself."

Nick puts his hand on his hip, "Maybe. But either way, just do it to give me peace of mine."

"Um, okay, I guess." Sebastian replies quickly, "Let's uh, get going, then..."

I give Nick a small smile as Sebastian walks outside to start the car, "Not bad, huh?"

He nods, his expression brightening, "Yeah, I'd say so. Thanks."

"Thank yourself. I didn't do anything."

We both head outside and join Sebastian in the car. I curl up in the backseat, wishing I could just go back inside and go to bed. I've never been to a club before and the idea of it makes me feel anxious and nervous. I'm sure it'll just be loud and boring, but there's still something that isn't sitting right in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

The first half hour we're at the club I purposely avoid talking to anyone. I just lean against the wall and hope that nobody notices, but Sebastian eventually walks over to me and drags me onto the dance floor, "Come on Jeffie, dance with me."

I reluctantly dance with him for a song or two, and then hand him off to Nick. Nick smiles at me and takes Sebastian's hand, "You guys having fun?"

I shrug, "Yeah, I guess so. He's already drunk, though, so I'd be careful on leaving him by himself."

"Alright, thanks."

"Sure." I mutter before walking back towards my corner.

But before I even get there, I'm approached by a tall, handsome guy with a mischievous smile, "Hey, who's your friend?"

I glance back over at Nick and Sebastian for a moment, "Which one?"

"The one you were dancing with." he answers casually.

"Oh, that's Sebastian," I answer quickly, "He's got a boyfriend, though, so I wouldn't try it."

A trace of a frown spreads across his face, but quickly disappears, "Do I look like the type of guy that cares if someone has a boyfriend or not?"

I shrug awkwardly, "I guess not really. But either way, that won't stop his boyfriend from kicking your ass if you try and make a move on him. I just figured I should warn you.."

"Fair enough," he mutters, looking over at Sebastian and Nick, "His boyfriend looks kinda short, though..."

I shake my head, "That's not the point. The point is even if you guys get in a fight and you win, you're still not going to be able to get with Sebastian, that's not how it works."

He sighs, folding his arms, "Yeah, you're probably right. What's your name, anyway?"

"Jeff," I answer plainly, "You?"

"Hunter." he replies with a wide smirk, "So, um, do you have a boyfriend?"

I shake my head, "No, why?"

He casually slides a hand onto my shoulder, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," I reply, crossing my arms, "You pretty just told me you'd rather get with my friend, so I think I'm gonna have to pass on that one."

He rolls his eyes, "I offered to buy you a drink, not take you back to my place and fuck your brains out."

I force a smile, "Yeah, I know. But still... I'm hoping to get out of here pretty soon, anyway."

Nick walks over to us a few minutes later, a troubled expression on his face, "Hey, Jeff, have you seen Sebastian? He said he just run to the restroom and he's not there..."

I bite my lip, "No, um, I haven't... I can help you look for him, though."

Hunter grins, "I'll help, too."

Nick and I exchange worried looks, but I'm the first to say something, "Um, no, that's alright. Thanks, though."

"Whatever, let's just hope I don't find him first, then." Hunter mutters before walking off.

Nick looks at me with worry, "What is that supposed to mean? How does that guy even know who Sebastian is?"

I clench my teeth together, "Don't worry about it, we just need to find Sebastian. I'll meet you outside, okay?"

He nods, still concerned, "Um, sure, yeah."

We quickly split up and make our way through the crowds in hopes of finding Sebastian. I eventually find him sitting at the bar with a couple of guys and a bunch of empty shot glasses in front of him. I sigh heavily and pull him to his feet, "God, Sebastian, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he giggles, "I don't think of I've been better.."

"Or more drunk," I add as I quickly text Nick, _'I found Sebastian and I'm taking him out to the car.'_

On our way out of the club we run into Hunter, who glances over at us, smiling, "Hey, you found him."

I nod, "Yep, and I'm taking him home and putting him to bed."

Sebastian shakes his head, "I don't wanna go to bed, Jeffy, I wanna party!"

Hunter raises an eyebrow, "I can keep an eye on him if you want..."

I shake my head, "No way."

I bring Sebastian outside where I see Nick already waiting for us. He quickly opens the car door and helps me put his boyfriend into the back seat, "Thanks." he mutters, smiling over at me.

"No problem." I answer quickly, "Do you wanna drive or should I?"

He shrugs, "Have you had anything to drink?"

"Nope."

"I guess it doesn't matter then," he mutters, "Um, I guess I'll sit with Bas if you don't mind."

"No problem," I reply, taking the keys out of Sebastian's pocket and getting into the driver's seat.

As soon as we get home, Nick takes Sebastian into his room and they both go to bed. I, however, can't really sleep. Something about tonight was just weird to me, I don't know how to describe it. It might have something to do with Hunter. He was kind of creepy but charming enough that it didn't really bother me, I guess.

To be fully honest, there's a part of me that wanted to somehow set him up with Sebastian. I love Nick too much to ever hurt him like that, but the idea of getting to be with Nick while Sebastian was with someone else sounds pretty much perfect to me. If only life could be that simple...

I curl up on my bed and start writing in my journal, all about what happened today and how badly I want Nick and how unfair it is that he's with Sebastian. I love Sebastian, he's one of my best friends, but he doesn't treat Nick right. Nick deserves to be with someone better, but I know that I'm good enough for him, either. But at least I wouldn't get drunk and make him worry that I was cheating on him all the time.

After I put my journal away, I lie awake in bed for a long time. Throughout the entire night it seems like I'm either too hot or too cold, no matter what I can't seem to get comfortable. When I finally do start to fall asleep I can the sun just barely starting to rise outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning hung over and exhausted. My head is pounding like crazy and I sit up I try to piece together what happened last night. Obviously I was drinking but I can't remember where or why. A few minutes later, my mind starts to clear and I start to get a recollection of what happened, "Nicky?" I call, still in my bed and under the covers, "Nicky! Where are you?"

Nick walks in a few minutes later looking worn yet concerned. He sits down on my bedside and puts a hand on my knee, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I've had worse hang overs..." I sigh, resting my head on my hand, "How about you?"

"I'm fine," he answers quickly, "Just a little tired."

I raise an eyebrow, "You mean you're not hung over at all?"

He smirks, shaking his head, "Nope. I didn't have anything to drink. I was up late taking care of your drunk ass."

I give him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." He shrugs, standing up again, "Can I get you something?"

"No, I guess not. I'm just gonna take a cold shower and do some laundry... Please tell me I didn't puke on anything."

He gives me a half smile, "Nawh, you're good. Well, I'm gonna go have some lunch with Jeff. Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No, that's probably not the best idea right now..." I mutter as I grab some fresh clothes, "I'll be down in a few."

After I finish my shower, I walk into the wash room to do my laundry. I dig through the pockets of everything before I toss them into the washing machine, finding a crumpled up piece of paper in the jeans I wore to the club last night. Unsure if it's anything of importance or not, I smooth it out and read it; it's a phone number with the name 'Hunter' scribbled under it out.

I know better than to give it a second thought, seeing as I have a boyfriend and another's guy's number should be meaningless to me. But curiosity gets the best of me as I grab my phone out of my room to call it.

It rings several times before I finally get an answer, "Hello?" His voice is deep and smooth, but doesn't give any hints to his age or anything else about him.

"Hey..." I reply awkwardly, "Hunter?"

"Mmph, who's this?"

"Um, I'm assuming we met at the club last night. It's still a little fuzzy but I found your number in my pocket."

"Oh yeah?" he chuckles, "I ran into a lot of people at the club last night. You got a name?"

"Sebastian."

"Right," I can hear a smile in his voice, "How's it going? Did your friends get you home in one piece last night?"

"Yeah, just fine," I mutter with a smirk, "So you met Nick and Jeff?"

"Sort of..."

"Right. Um, cool. Well, um, I gotta go, but feel free to text me later or something."

"Will do. Bye hot shot."

"Bye." I reply with a wide grin as I hang my phone up.

I'm kicking myself in the ass for even contacting him, but I'm really interested to find out who the hell this guy is, as though it even matters. I could ask Nick and Jeff about him, but I have a bad feeling that isn't the best idea. Nick isn't over protective or jealous or anything, but there's definitely a chance he'd be ticked off with the whole ordeal.

I finish getting dressed and head down stairs to sit with my friends, pretending that nothing is going on.

Jeff gives me a small smile, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay," I answer dully, leaning back in my seat, "Trying to remember the details of what happened last night."

Nick and Jeff exchange a look before the blond fills me in, "Well, you made us all wear these ridiculous outfits. And then you made me dance with you at the club, and there was this weird guy that was asking me how he could get with you. And then you disappeared and we had to hunt you down and I found you sitting at the bar with about a dozen guys who were buying you drinks..."

I raise my eyebrows, pretending to be a little surprised when I'm really not, "Oh, wow. So why was that guy asking _you _about me, anyway? Seems a little odd..."

Jeff chuckles, "I don't know. I told him you had a boyfriend and then he asked me if I wanted a drink. Needless to say, I told him to hit the road."

"Was he hot?"

"I guess," he answers with a shrug, "A little too persistent, though. But when you mention it, I guess he was too good looking to consider him a creep, if that makes sense..."

Nick shakes his head, "You can't be too good looking to be a creep. That shouldn't be some kind of cop out..."

Jeff rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."

I smirk, acting amused to mask my secret agenda, "So...did you give him your number? Or vice versa?"

"No, like I said, I didn't show any interest."

"Pity..." I mutter carelessly, "I've been itching to set you up with somebody for months... You've been single since..."

Nick turns to Jeff, "You're not still hung up over Thad, are you? You guys broke up ages ago..."

Jeff shakes his head, "No, of course not. I'm over him, I have been for a while now. I'd just rather be alone than hook up with a guy who'd rather be banging my friend..."

"Well I wasn't implying-" Nick begins.

"I was." I mutter nonchalantly.

My boyfriend frowns at me, "Really, Bas?"

I raise my eyebrows, "I'm just saying. If I were single and a hot guy wanted to get with me, I wouldn't say no. I could care less on who he'd rather be doing."

Jeff shakes his head at me, "You're such a damn floozy, good lord."

"I just know how the play the field," I chuckle, "And by the looks of it, you'd do well to learn a thing or two from me. If you did, you might actually be with an amazing guy like Nicky like I am. Just sayin'..."

He pauses for a moment, looking downcast and sad before quickly shaking it off, "Right."

"I tend to be."

Nick gives Jeff a concerned look, "Don't listen to him, Jeffy. You're awesome just the way you are and settling for jerks won't do you any good. In fact, I think it's good that you choose to stay single, that way you'll be available when the right guy finally comes along."

Jeff smiles weakly, but it's obviously forced, "Thanks, Nicky. I'll keep that in mind."

I pet him on the shoulder, "I didn't seriously hurt your feelings, did I?"

He shakes his head, "No, of course not."

"Are you sure? Because you know you're gorgeous. You could get any guy that you want. That was just a recommendation, I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead no matter what you do."

He nods, standing up, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm gonna run to the bathroom, I'll be right back." We both nod as he walks out of the room.

I turn to Nick, "Do you think he's alright?"

He sighs, "I think so. I'll catch up with him later about it."

I cross my legs, "I feel like a jerk now..."

Nick pets my arm, "I'm sure it's fine. You could have gone about that in a nicer way, but it's all good. I don't think he's upset with you or anything like that..."

I bite my lip, "I hope not.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

When I walk into the bathroom, I sit down on the floor and bury my face in my hands. I wasn't intending to cry when I came in here, but I can't keep. I just feel damn worthless. So undesirable. Like nobody wants me and no one ever will. Being alone has hurt before, but never like this. It's like all of a sudden everything is coming to light, and it really just makes me hate myself.

As much as I hate to admit it, I wish I was more like Sebastian. It hurt when he started dating Nick, and every day since. But after what happened at the club last night with Hunter, I really can't take it. I'm always everyone's second choice, if that. Never first. But Sebastian on the other hand, he's gorgeous. Everyone wants him or at least wants to be just like him. He's fearless, sly and completely irresistible. It's not fair that he can do whatever he wants and have everyone still be obsessed with him. I'm aware of every breath I take, I'm careful with everything I do, but no one even notices. When we're in the same room together, I might as well be invisible.

I curl up and hug my knees, trying to calm down. A few moments later, Sebastian walks over and knocks on the door, "Hey, Jeffy, are you okay in there?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I mutter quickly, wiping my tears and getting to my feet, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you sure?" he asks gently, "Look, I'm sure I sounded kind of like a jerk a few minutes ago. I'm sorry. Can you open the door so we can talk?"

As much as I don't want to, I know he'll only continue to pester me if I don't open the door, so I try to put on a straight face and unlock it. Without opening the door, I bend over and start washing my face to attempt to hide that I was crying.

He walks in, closing the door behind him, and pets me on the back, "Hey, are you alright?"

I dry my face off with a towel and sit down on the side of the tub, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

He takes a seat next to me and puts his arm around me, "You're obviously not. What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

He rolls his eyes, "Don't lie...it's obvious, okay? So just tell me. I'll keep it between us, okay?"

I cross my arms and sigh heavily, "It's just that... I feel like shit."

"How so?"

I look up at him, "How do you think? No one wants me, no matter what I do, I'm not good enough for anyone. It just, it sucks..."

He looks at me sympathetically, "What do you mean no one wants you? You're my best friend, you're Nick's best friend..."

I shake my head, "Yeah, maybe. But you both would chose each other over me any day of the week."

He looks down, "Not necessarily. You mean so much to us..."

"You don't have to deny it, it's obvious. And I get it, you guys are in love with each other. I just wish that once, just once, someone could actually want me, you know? I wish that someone would fall in love me..."

"Look, Jeffy, don't talk like this, okay?" he mutters gently, "Nick and I love you. And what about that guy at the club? He seemed to like you as more than a friend. And you've, you've had boyfriends and stuff before..."

I bite my lip, "That guy at the club only showed the slightest interest because his first choice, you, wasn't available. And it's the same thing with Nick...he chose you. And the only guy I've ever dated dumped me like I was yesterday's news...You just, you have no idea..."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "What do you mean with Nick?"

"Nothing." I reply defensively, standing up, "I'm just saying that everyone always wants you and not me. I don't resent you for it, I just wish I could be as beautiful as you..."

"But you are," he argues quietly, "People just like me because I shove myself down their throats, not literally..well, never mind. You're just a little more shy... But don't think that guys don't like you, cause they do. I mean, you're sweet, funny, gorgeous, blond-what's not to love?"

A half smile spreads across my face, "Thanks, Bas. I don't know how true that is, but you seem to believe it, so I really appreciate that."

He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, "It'll be alright. I know you'll find someone. And if you want, I can help you out. I know about a million different guys that would love to date someone like you. Just say the word and I'll hook you up."

"Thanks, but no thanks..." I mutter, resting my head on his shoulder, "That would half way defeat the purpose, I want someone to like me because they just do, you know?"

"I guess so." he replies casually, "But still. I figured just saying 'you'll find someone someday' isn't honestly all that helpful. Let me know if you change your mind."

I nod, "Sure thing."

He pauses, "Jeff...can I, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, happy to change the subject.

He sighs, "Promise you won't say anything to anyone. Especially not Nick."

"Um, sure. What is it?"

He looks around nervously, "That guy from the club... His name wasn't Hunter, was it?"

I nod, "Yeah, when you mention it. Why?"

He sighs, "Um, just wondering, I found a number in my pocket. I just threw it away, but I guess I was curious..."

"Sure, I wouldn't really call that a secret, though."

"Yeah, I know. I just wouldn't want Nick getting the wrong idea."

"I'm sure he wouldn't," I reply with a soft smile, "But I get it. Speaking of Nick, he's probably wondering where we are."

He nods, opening the door, "Right."

"Wait," I say quickly before he walks out of the room, "You can keep a secret, too, right?"

He smiles, "I won't say a word."

"Thanks." I mutter as he walks out of the room. I look myself over quickly in the mirror before following him into the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

After Nick and Jeff leave my house, it's a long time before I hear from Jeff again. He seemed better after we talked, but I can't help but worry about him. I tried calling a few times, but he hasn't answered or bothered to call me back. I do however, hear from Hunter.

He calls me a few days later around 9 P.M. I'm lying on my bed watching TV when I hear the phone ring. I roll over, snatching my cell off the night stand and answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sebastian, it's Hunter. Are you doing anything tonight?" he asks casually.

"Not really..." I reply, sitting up and lowering the volume on the TV, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink or something, if you're interested..."

I hesitate before I give him an answer, "I guess so, but um, just as friends? I don't know if you know this already, but I'm kinda seeing somebody, so..."

"Right," he mutters, "Yeah, your friend made that pretty clear. But uh, I can keep my hands to myself if that's what you mean. Should I pick you up or...?"

I pause, "No, I guess not. I'll just take a taxi and meet up with you or something..."

"Alright, same place I saw you last time?"

"Yeah, sure. You heading out now?" I ask, quickly getting dressed.

"I guess so. See you soon?"

"Bye." I hang up the phone up and finish primping before I quickly rush down the stairs.

While I'm in the taxi, I get a phone call from Nick. I bite my lip, instantly feeling guilty. I'm not sure on whether or not answering is a good idea right now, but I do it anyway, "Hey Nicky, what's up?"

"Not much," he sighs, "Have you talked to Jeff lately?"

"No, he's pretty much been ignoring my calls..."

"Same. I'm worried about him."

I look down, "He's probably okay. Maybe you should stop by his place, though. Unless he's found a new group of friends that we don't know about, I'm sure that's where he is."

"I think I will," he mutters, his tone lightening, "Do you want to come?"

"Are you going now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I glance nervously around as I get out of the cab and approach the club, "Um, no, I'm busy, but uh, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." he replies, unexcited.

"Okay, love you, bye." I mutter quickly before hanging up the phone, purposely not giving him any time to ask questions.

I look around for Hunter before going inside, unsure if he's inside or not. Truth be told, I don't know if I would recognize him or not if I saw him. I vaguely remember what he looks like, but he were put in a line up of tough looking blondes, there's no way in hell I'd be able to pick him out. I cross my arms and stand around, hoping he'll come to me.

Around ten minutes later, I hear my name being called from behind me. I whirl around to see him approaching me, a wide grin on his shockingly flawless features, "Hey, Sebastian. There you are."

I return the smile as I look him over, "Hey, haha, I was about to give up and just call you."

"Sounds about right," He smirks as we walk inside together, "You looked a little lost. So, um, how are your friends?"

I sigh, sliding my hands into my pockets, "Not great, truth be told. Jeff has been ignoring me, so that's never a good sign."

He pets me on the shoulder as we sit down at the bar, "Well that's a real shame. Any clue as to why?"

"Nope." I answer plainly, my eyes drifting around.

"That's frustrating," he comments, "I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm sure he's a nice kid and all, but Jeff did come off as being a little high strung to me..." He adds before ordering a couple drinks for us.

I bite my lip as the bar tender passes me a glass, "Well, he can be, I guess. But he's generally not like that..." I take a sip of my drink and then look back at Hunter, "Enough about me. How's your week been going?"

"Pretty alright, I suppose." he answers, casually sliding his hand onto my knee, "Could be better, could be worse."

After a few more drinks we hit the dance floor together, but one song in and I get a phone call. I glance up at him after I check the caller ID, "I should probably take this..."

He nods, leading me out of the crowd and then giving me some space. I shoot him a small grin before answering the phone, "Hey, Nicky, what's going on?"

"You said you haven't seen Jeff since we stayed at your place, right?" he asks, his voice sounding shaken and concerned.

"Right, why?"

"Because I went to his house and his parents told me that he was at your place...Where do you think he could be? I didn't say anything to his parents because I didn't want to freak them out before I double checked with you, but we need to find him...Can you set aside whatever you're doing?"

"Yeah. Sure. Are you still at Jeff's?"

"Yeah," he answers quickly.

"Okay, stay there, I'll be there soon."

I hang up the phone and head back over to Hunter, cursing under my breath, "Hey, I hate to bail, but it's kind of an emergency.."

"What's going on?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's Jeff. Nick said he's...he's missing, sort of, basically..." I stutter, "I'm gonna head over there now."

"Let me come with. We lost track of you just the other night, and I was pretty helpful, I think."

I shake my head as he follows me outside, "You probably shouldn't...It's just, Nick will probably be pissed if he finds out I was with you...never mind drinking at the club..."

"We can make up a cover story on the way over, okay?" he mutters as we walk over to the curb to wait for a taxi.

"Sure..." I mutter, knowing it's a bad idea, but that he isn't likely to give it up any time soon.

When we get into a taxi, he takes me hand and holds it tightly. Normally I would pull away just out of principle, but it's comforting to me. I'm worried sick about Jeff, never mind about what Nick is going to do when he sees me drunk and with Hunter. I rest my head on Hunter's shoulder, and take a deep breath. I don't know if it's him or the liquor that's helping me keeping my cool, but either way, I definitely need it right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunter's P.O.V.**

Sebastian seems really nervous the entire way to Jeff's house, so I wrap my arms around him tightly to try and comfort him. We've both had roughly the same amount to drink, but I'm 99% sure that he's feeling it a lot more than I am. I had a fair buzz back at the club, but even that is starting to fade off. He's no where near smashed or anything, but he's clearly not sober.

I help him out of the taxi and we walk over to his boyfriend, who's leaning anxiously against his car in the drive way. Nick instantly walks over to us and takes Sebastian into his arms, "Hey, what's going on? What the hell is he doing here?"

"I ran into him down town, relax." I answer quickly before Sebastian can, "So where do you think your friend could have run off to?"

Nick bites his lip, "I don't have a clue. Thanks for your help, but I can take it from here."

I roll my eyes, "By the sounds of it, you need all the help you can get. Unless you were planning on just calling 911 and leaving it to them."

He shakes his head, "I will if it comes to that, but I'm trying to avoid it. If I sent the cops after Jeff, I'd never hear the end of it after they found him..."

Sebastian gives his boyfriend a worried look, "Just let him help, okay?"

Nick sighs, "Fine, but we're talking about whatever this is later."

We all climb into the car, Nick driving with Sebastian in the passenger seat and me in the back. "So you guys don't have any clue as to where he might run off to?" I ask, leaning forwards in between their seats.

Sebastian shakes his head, "I...I don't know. Normally if Jeff went missing, the first place someone would think to look would be either me or Nick's place..."

I frown, "Well that's my definition of helpful..."

Nick shakes his head at me as he pulls out of the driveway, "And that's not helpful either, detective." he comments sarcastically.

I ignore Nick's comment and turn back to Sebastian, "Why don't you try calling up his other friends. He has to be somewhere..."

He nods, taking out his phone and texting various different people.

There's a long awkward moment of silence before I look back over at Nick, "So...did his parents tell you when he left?"

He sighs, "They said he slept over Sebastian's last night, so it would have to be at some point yesterday."

"He could be anywhere by now..." Sebastian mutters with a hint of panic in his voice.

I bite my lip, "I hate to say it, but I have a feeling that we're not going to find him by just driving around. I mean, what's the chance that he's actually hanging out on the side of the street somewhere?"

Nick glances at me through the rear-view mirror, "Yeah, that's true. But even this is more productive than just sitting around and worrying..."

"When was the last time you called him?"

"Right before I called Sebastian..." he answers, "Either his phone is off or he's ignoring me. Maybe he doesn't have it with him. Maybe all of the above.."

"Do you think there's anything reason why he might disappear?"

"I can't think of anything..."

I cross my arms, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but if there's no reason that he would run off on his own...well maybe he didn't. He's probably in danger and your best bet is to inform his parents as well as the cops. .."

Sebastian frowns, "Well...I don't know. He seemed off, you know? Like, there was stuff that was bothering him. It's sort of complicated..." he bites his lip, "Maybe I just don't want to believe that anything could have actually happened to him."

It's not long before Sebastian is in tears and Nick pulls over so that he can comfort him. I let them have a moment before I eventually let out a heavy sigh, "We should take you home, Bas. If you don't know anything, you won't be able to help us much anyway, and this is obviously too much for you right now."

Sebastian takes his head off Nick's shoulder and turns to me, "What? No way! I have to help find Jeff!"

I look at Nick for some kind of support. He's hesitant, but eventually agrees, "I hate to say it, but I think he's right. It's nothing against you or anything...You just need some rest. Let us handle this, okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sebastian replies, clearly getting more upset, "Seriously! I'll calm down and stuff, just let me stay with you guys. I mean, what if it's my fault that Jeff left? What if we find him but I'm the only one that can convince him to come back?"

Nick shakes his head, "If that happens, we would obviously call you. Please, just let me take you home."

It takes a lot of convincing to get Sebastian to agree to go back home, but he eventually he does. Which is a good thing, of course, but as soon as he gets out of the car, things couldn't be more awkward. "So..." I mutter as we get back on the road.

He gives me a suspicious look, "I wouldn't try and make much conversation with me if I were you, unless you have something legitimately helpful to say. I don't need to tell you that I sincerely resent you, do I?"

I raise my eyebrows, "No, I get it. You're jealous. It happens."

He rolls his eyes at me, "I'm not jealous. I'm frustrated that you don't have any regard for me, Sebastian, or our relationship. He doesn't like you and quite frankly it's disrespectful to him to try to pursue him while you know he's in a relationship. So stop, because I won't tell you twice."

"Sure thing, tough guy..." I murmur in response. He shoots me another dirty look but doesn't bother to say anything. It's that I don't think he's willing to go to some pretty extreme measures to keep me away from Sebastian, but he's wrong about him not liking him, so I can only take him so seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure where to go. All I knew was that I needed to get away for a little while. Nick and Sebastian are my best friends, but being around them and my parents only-well, it was starting to get to me. I had told my parents that I was staying with Sebastian for a few nights, hoping that he wouldn't try and contact me during that time. After too much time wandering around with no where to go, I eventually decided on a destination where I could hopefully stay for a couple of days.

I walk up the stairs and knock on the door or what's hopefully the place that I'm looking for. Wes and David moved in together after graduation, and even though I've never visited before, they did give me an address and told me I could stop by at any time. I hope it's not too weird, seeing as I haven't seen them in months, but they'll probably understand.

I wait a few long moments before the door finally opens. I look up to see Wes standing there wearing a pajamas and slippers, a confused but not unpleasant look on his face, "Jeff. Um, hi, what are you doing here?"

I give him a half smile, "Hey. I'm sorry I'm just coming up out of no where like this. I know it's late and stuff...but um.. Would you mind if I crashed here for a little bit? I just, it's kind of a long story, I can explain and all but-"

"Don't worry about it," he replies with a soft smile as he opens the door wider to invite me in, "I mean, I'm not going to lie, this is more than a little unexpected. But I'm more than happy to see you, and of course we'll help you out. David is actually out with Thad right now, but they should back any time now..."

I smile at him as we sit down on the couch, "Thank you so much. You're a life saver, and I'm really sorry if I'm intruding..."

He shakes his head, "Don't mention it, really. Besides, Thad's visiting for the week, so your timing is a actually impeccable. The more the merrier, right?"

"Right." I agree pleasantly, though truth be told I feel a little bit awkward about Thad being here as well, given our history, "I won't be here too long, anyway. I mean, I'd hate to put you guys out."

He puts his hand on my knee, "Jeff, seriously. Do not worry about it. It's no trouble at all. But if you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

I sigh, "Well, I've just kinda been at the end of my leash lately. The only people I've really even seen all summer are my parents, Sebastian and Nick. And I love them all to death, but there's just some things that have been starting to get to me..."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, they're kind of complicated. I don't know if you know that Nick and Sebastian are dating... I'm basically the third wheel all the time. And then this other guy comes along and he's into Sebastian, too. Maybe I'm just being over dramatic or taking everything too hard..."

He gives me a sympathetic look, "No, I understand. I mean, on a small scale I suppose those kinds of things are relatively trivial, but if you're dealing with them day in and day out I can see where it might start to get to you."

Our eyes both dart over to the doorway as David and Thad walk in. David's face immediately brightens up when he sees me, "Good lord, is that you Jeffy?"

I nod and smile as I get up and hug him, "I guess it is. Long time no see, huh?"

"Jeff is gonna be staying with us for a couple of days, if that's okay." Wes tells them as he gets up.

"That's better than okay." David replies with a grin as we let go of each other.

My eyes drift over to Thad, who looks a little bit different than he did we last saw each other. His hair isn't gelled back the way I'm used to, nor is he clean shaven. He has a slight scruffy look to him that makes him look even sexier. Something that I didn't think was actually possible. He looks over at me and smiles, though not nearly as enthusiastic as David, "Hey, it's um, good to see you."

I return the smile, "Yeah, um, you too, for sure."

The four of us hang out for an hour or two, with Thad and I being relatively quiet most of the night. Eventually Wes and David head into their room to go to sleep, leaving us with the pull out mattress from the couch. There's plenty of room for us both to sleep there, though neither of feel comfortable with that at this point. We'd probably be better off sleeping in separate rooms, but it's a small apartment with limited space.

Thad and I exchange awkward looks and there's a long moment of silence after the others leave the room. I bite my lip, "So, um, how've you been?"

"Okay, I guess," he answers with a sigh, "What about you?"

"Fine, thanks." I reply quickly.

"You can, um, have the bed if you want. I've got plenty of blankets so I don't mind the floor..."

I shake my head, "No, that's okay. You were here first, anyway. You can have it."

"No, really, I don't mind."

"Neither do I."

"Jeff-"

"Thad."

"Just take the bed, okay?"

"No, you take it."

He sighs, tossing his pillow on the bed, "You know what? This is dumb. There's plenty of room for both of us, and it wouldn't be the first time we've slept in the same bed."

I bite my lip, sitting down, "Are you sure? You're not like..uncomfortable with that?"

He shakes his head, "It's not a big deal. Are you okay with it?"

"I don't see why not..." I reply as he shuts the lights off.

We both climb into bed and get comfortable. It's hard to tell if he's asleep or not after a while, but I'm wide awake for hours. Seeing Thad again-especially so up close and personal, it brings back a lot of old feelings, good ones and bad ones. There is still a part of me that resents him for breaking up with me the way that he did, but it's not nearly as strong as the part of me that still wishes that we were together. It's excruciatingly miserable to have these feelings piled up on top of everything else, but all I can do is lie here and pray I fall asleep soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up in the morning feeling warm and comfortable. So much that it takes me a moment to even think or open my eyes, but when I do, everything rushes back to my mind. Thad's arms are wrapped around me and his legs are tangled up with mine. A position that I was once very accustomed to, but now is just strangely nostalgic. I assume that we probably just drifted towards one another while we were asleep, but I'll probably never know for sure.

I close my eyes and just try and enjoy the moment, something that I would have given anything for just a few months ago. Thad doesn't stir for another hour, at least. It must still be pretty early if neither he nor the others are awake yet, though there's no clocks anywhere in sight. The three of them have always been early birds, especially Wes. Judging by the warm colored light peeking through the curtains, the sun probably hasn't been rising very long.

When Thad does wake up, first he turns onto his back, next he stretches his legs, then his arms, and turns back onto his side all before opening his eyes. He blinks a few times, probably registering how we ended up like this. It's not long before he sits up, "Sorry.." he murmurs, making some space in between us, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I interject, sitting up as well, "I just didn't want to move and wake you up."

"Thanks..." he murmurs before climbing out of bed and looking around, "Have you seen the others?"

"No, I'd assume they're still in bed.." I answer plainly, looking over at the clock. It's 7:55, a bit later than I would have assumed.

He shakes his head, "Nawh, I doubt that. Wes is usually up before dawn, and David's never far behind him. Maybe they went out for a walk or something."

"Oh," I mumble as I open up my back pack and look for something to wear.

"Oh, yup, I was close..." Thad calls from the other room, reading the note they left on the fridge, "_Went out for a swim. Shouldn't be gone long. You guys looked pretty deep asleep so we didn't want to wake you up. -David&Wes"_

I walk over and glance at the note, "I'd imagine they'd be back soon, then. They probably left a while ago."

He nods, "Yeah, more than likely." he pauses, his eyes drifting to the floor for a moment before he looks back up at me, "Jeff, I... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask? Are you?" I reply, chewing on my lip.

He sighs, leaning against the counter, "I guess so. I know I said it wasn't a big deal or anything but last night...It brought back some memories for me. I guess I was just wondering if you were feeling the same way..."

"No, I definitely know what you mean..." my eyes drift up to meet his, "Truth be told, I didn't even think you would notice..or care. This might sound dumb, but I sort of appreciate the fact that you felt something... I guess it just kinda tells me, well...maybe not, I don't know..."

He walks over to me and rest a hand on my shoulder, "If you were getting at what I think you were- you're right. I mean, it just kinda proved that we really did care for each other, I guess. I'm sorry to bring it back up, I doubt this is something that you wanna hear right now."

I force a smile, "No, it's okay. It hurts to think about, but at the same time it kinda makes me feel better. It's complicated, I guess."

"I don't know if I ever really told you how sorry I was for hurting you the way that I did..." he says quietly, walking towards the window, "To this day, I ask myself if it was the right choice or not. And I'm not asking for you to take me back or anything ridiculous like that- All I know is that I haven't been as happy as I was with you in a really long time."

I walk up beside him and pet his arm, "You don't have to be sorry, you know. You weren't wrong to break it off. Of course it really hurt me, but you had every right to do what you did. And I... I'm sorry if you're unhappy. I really am. I still care about you, maybe more than I should, but that's besides the point."

He bites his lip, "Thanks. I appreciate that. You've always been a really great person, Jeff. That's probably one of the reasons I'm still mad at myself for hurting you..."

I shake my head, "Don't be mad at yourself, Thad. I don't think you owe me an apology at all, but if it makes you feel any better..I forgive you."

He gives me a half smile, "Thanks, Jeffy. It actually does, a little bit."

I return the smile, walking over to the table and sitting down, "Well I'm glad. And if there's anything I can do to help, even if you just need someone to talk to, well, I'm here."

He nods as he starts making a pot of coffee, "I'm not going to lie, I've being go through kind of a tough time lately... It's a long story, though. I won't make you listen to it."

"I'd like to listen. Really. Come sit down."

He makes us both a cup of coffee and then sits down, "Well, maybe it's something for another day. How long are you going to be around anyway?"

"Not too long," I answer with a sigh, "No more than another day or two..."

Thad and I chat amoungst ourselves for another hour or so before Wes and David get home. After that I spend the rest of the day tagging along with the rest of them, contemplating on whether or not I should bother turning on my phone so that I could check if anyone's tried to contact me yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It was hard to hear that Nick and Hunter never found Jeff the other night, nor did they really get anywhere at all. Nick had to the courtesy to not tell me that until the next morning, hoping that I might sleep better not knowing. Sadly that wasn't the case at all. It wouldn't have made much difference, anyway.

I'm lying on the couch, frustrated and worried when I hear someone knocking at the door. Despite the fact that I probably don't care who it is or what they want, and I get up and open it anyway. I'm pleasantly surprised to see that it's Hunter instead of god-knows-who looking for my parents.

He gives me a weak smile as I open the door, "Hey, are you busy?"

"No, um, come in..." I mutter. We both take a seat on the couch, quiet for a moment.

He sighs, petting my knee, "Hey, um, I'm really sorry about Jeff... How've you been holding up?"

"I'm alright I guess. Worried, of course, but you know..."

"If there's anything I can do... You let me know, okay?" he asks softly.

I nod, "Yeah, of course. Thank you..." I pause for a moment before saying anything else, "Why do you care so much, anyway? I mean, you don't know me all that well, or the others for that matter..."

He looks down, biting his lip, "Because I'm into you, Sebastian. I thought that was obvious..."

I force a smile, "Well, sort of. I knew you had the hots for me, but I didn't realized that it was anything more than that..."

"Well neither did I, to be honest," he mutters, looking back up at me, "But here I am."

I rest my hand on his, "So I guess Nick was unsuccessful in scaring you away?"

He smirks, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, no offense to him, but it's pretty obvious that being tough and intimidating isn't a strong point of his... What's the deal with you two, anyway?"

I shrug, "Well, we're dating and stuff. It's a pretty simple concept."

"Do you really like him, though?" He asks, "I'm not even asking that because I like you and I don't like you guys together, but... I feel like you would know better than to hang around the likes of me if you were really serious about him..."

"I do like him," I answer with a sigh, "I mean, Nick's a really great guy. I guess I just don't know what I'm doing half the time..."

"Hmph, that's not very convincing..."

I frown, "Nick and I really care about each other. I'm definitely serious about him."

He raises an eyebrow, "But you don't love him, do you?"

"Of course I do!" I reply quickly.

He shakes his head, "You obviously don't. If you did you would have said it without me bringing it up..."

I lean back, crossing my arms, "Either way, this isn't even your business. Why'd you bother coming by, anyway?"

"To check on how you were doing, obviously." he answers plainly, "But if I offended you that badly, I'll go.." He mutters before standing up.

I quickly get to my feet and grab his arm, "No. I'm sorry. Please don't go..."

A hint of a smirk spreads across his lips as he starts to turn around, "Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because..." I begin weakly, "I...I care about you, too..."

He rests a hand on my hip, "What about Nick?"

I bite my lip, "Nick doesn't have anything to do with this. I care about you the same way that I care about, like Jeff or anybody else..."

"Is that so?" he asks, pulling me a little bit closer.

I nod, though I honestly don't think I even believe it myself anymore. He cups my face with his other hand and pulls me into a kiss. My first instinct is to pull away, but it doesn't last long. Two seconds in and that's the last thing I want to do right now. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, my lips quivering slightly. I feel his tongue pressing against the seams of my mouth, and I part it slightly, but not enough for him to get very far. He slides his tongue along the inside of my bottom lip before suddenly breaking it off.

I immediately take a few steps back, not sure what to do or say from here. He sighs heavily, "Are you... are you okay?"

I nod, "Yeah...I'm um, I'm fine." I whisper, barely audible.

He walks back over to me and pulls me into his arms, "I'm sorry. That was probably a stupid move on my part."

I shake my head, "No, it's um, it's fine. We should leave it at that until I've had time to think things over, though. Okay?"

He nods, stroking my hair, "Of course. I won't say anything. Just um, make sure you actually do think about it. I don't mind waiting for a little while, just don't try and string us both along forever, okay?"

"Yeah," I murmur, "It's not going to be easy, but I'll figure out something."

He kisses me on the forehead, "Sounds good to me."

I reach into my pocket and take out my phone after I feel it vibrate. "One second..." I murmur as I read the new text message. My eyes drift back up to meet his, my whole face lighting up, "It's Jeff."

He raises his eyebrows, "What did he say?"

I bite my lip, "Just that he's okay and needs some time on his own. He's not sure when he'll back..." I explain, my voice getting quieter.

He pets my arm, "Hey, that's a good thing, right? That means he's safe. That means you don't have to worry about him anymore..."

I nod, slipping my phone back into my pocket, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I'm still worried, but that is good news. I just wish he told me why he ran off the way he did..."

"Why don't you text him back?"

"He also said not to bother trying to reach him anymore and then he'll be back when he's ready," I answer with a frown, "I should um, I should probably let Nick know..."

He nods, "Yeah.. I should probably go, huh?"

I bite my lip, "I guess so. Thanks for stopping by. I'll, um, I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye Bas." He says softly, placing a kiss on my cheek before walking out the door.

I give myself a moment to get my head on straight before calling Nick. I feel horrible for cheating on him, but that's not even the worst part. Kissing Hunter, it didn't feel dirty or wrong... In fact, it couldn't have felt more right. I still feel guilty as hell of course, but I can't help but wonder if this wasn't the last time. After doing my best to clear my head of Hunter, I take out my phone and dial Nick's number.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nick's P.O.V.**

When I get Sebastian's call, I'm ecstatic. He offered to drop by, but I told him not to bother. Despite the fact that he said not to bother, I head up to my bedroom to try and contact Jeff. He doesn't answer his phone, I didn't figure he would, but I leave a voice mail, hoping that he'll actually bother to listen to it at some point, "Hey Jeff, as I'm sure you might have realized already, it's Nick. I miss you. We all do. I'm not mad or anything, but next time you're planning on disappearing you should talk to me first. I love you. A lot. You're my best friend, and if anything is going on with you, I really want to hear it. You know that you can trust me with anything. And if you need anything you can always come to me. Bas and I have been worried sick, but we're covering for you as far as your parents are concerned. Even that Hunter guy came by to help look for you. I guess, um, just give me a call when you get this. Or even a text. I appreciate you contacting Bas to let us know that nothing happened to you, but I'm not gonna stop worrying until safe at home. I guess that's it. Um..bye."

I hang up my phone and set it on my night stand. I don't know if I should or not, but I feel guilty as hell. I don't know why Jeff ran off, and maybe that's more than reason enough to feel bad. Maybe I haven't been around enough for him. I guess I still spend a lot of time with him, but not the way I used to. I've been best friends with Jeff for years, but ever since I started dating Sebastian...well, I just haven't been around as much. There's so many things that I want to say to him right now, and it's killing me that I can't. I want to hug him. I want to apologize. I want to show him that I'm here for him, and that I always will be. But he's nowhere to be found. And maybe the worst part is that he doesn't want to be found, either. Something drove him away, and I need to find out what.

Having no other leads, I decide to head over to Sebastian's house to talk to him. I knock on the door once before I walk in, figuring that he's the only one home, anyway. Sebastian's curled up on the couch eating cookies out of a bag and watching TV. I'm immediately concerned, because Sebastian doesn't eat much at all unless he's upset. I quietly close the door behind me and walk over to him, "Hey is everything okay?"

"Nick, I wasn't expecting you..." he mutters, setting the cookies down and pausing the television, "I thought you didn't want to see me right now.."

I sigh, sitting down next to him, "It's not that I didn't want to see you. But either way, I changed my mind. There's actually some stuff I want to talk to you about."

He sits up, "What is it?"

I bite my lip, "Well, it can wait a minute, actually. What's going on with you? The last time I saw you like this you had just failed your History exam and thought you were gonna kicked out of school for it..."

He frowns, "No, I, I'm fine. Just um, stressing about Jeff, I guess."

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Of course." He answers quickly, "So what'd you want to talk to me about, anyway?"

"Well, Jeff, actually," I reply, allowing him to change the subject, despite the fact that he appears to be hiding something from me, "I'm trying to figure out what would make him want to run off the way he did. What did his text say?"

"Not very much... I can show it to you, if you want.." he mutters, taking out his phone and pulling up the text message.

I lean in to read it, _'I saw the messages you and Nick sent me. I figured that I should let you guys know that I'm okay. Thanks for not saying anything to my parents, if you could play along with the whole sleepover thing a little longer I'd really appreciate it. Sorry for just disappearing out of nowhere, I just really need some time away. I should be home within the next few days. Don't bother calling me or anything, though, I'm turning my phone back off. -Jeff'_

I look up at Sebastian, who just shrugs, "Better than nothing, right?"

I nod, biting my lip, "Yeah, I guess so. But did he say anything to you lately. Like why he might disappear or something...?"

He shakes his head, "Well, he told me some stuff, but it was all in confidence. I thought he was okay, but I guess not..."

I frown, "Just tell me what he said. I won't let him know that I know."

He sighs, "I really shouldn't, but... Basically he just said that he was just kind of feeling, I don't know, like he wasn't good enough, I guess. I thought I talked him out of it, but maybe that wasn't enough..."

"Thanks..." I murmur quietly, "I just hope he comes home soon..." My eyes drift down to the floor and I'm quiet for a moment, "So, um, have you talked to Hunter today?"

He instantly tenses up, "Um, yeah, briefly. Just to, um, touch base about Jeff and all. Why?"

I bite my lip, concerned about how defensive he is on the subject, but not feeling up to discussing it right now, "Just wondering, I guess..."

I put my arm around him as he puts the TV back on. I don't know if he realizes how suspicious I am at this point, but I definitely I am. It's not that I think he would cheat on me or anything like that, but this Hunter guy is bad news and he knows it. I do my best to zone out and just pay attention to the TV, but between Sebastian and Hunter, and then everything that's going on with Jeff, I can't seem to turn my mind off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

The second night at David and Wes' they head into their bedroom around 10, leaving Thad and I in the living room again for the night. Thad's still sitting awake on his computer as I lie down on my stomach and prop my head up, watching him. He doesn't notice at first, but when he does he smiles at me, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I answer with a grin, "What are you doing on there, anyway?"

"Not much of anything, really. Just browsing news articles..."

"You coming to bed anytime soon?"

I can't help but notice the smirk that spreads across his face, "I dunno... Should I?"

I nod, getting under the covers, "Yeah, I can warm it up for you first, though..."

He closes his laptop and climbs in bed beside me after shutting the lights off, "That's sweet but I'm sure it would warm up a lot quicker if we were both in here."

I let myself grin from ear to ear, seeing as he can't see me anyway, "Yeah, that's true. So, um, how was your day?"

"You should I know, I was with you the whole time," he chuckles, "But it was nice. How was yours?"

"Just great," I answer pleasantly, "It's been really nice getting to spend time with you, you know. I didn't think I would ever get another chance after you graduated..."

"Yeah, well, funny how the universe works..."

"The universe?"

"Yeah," he mutters, moving in closer to me, "I mean, if you believe in that stuff. But some people would say that the universe brought us back together or whatever..."

I smirk, "Hm, I guess you could say that. Do you believe in that kind of stuff?"

He shrugs, "To an extent, I guess. I mean, like I say that things were written in the stars and whatnot, but I would never leave something for fate to take care of, if you know what I mean."

"Totally," I reply, gently bumping his knee with mine, "But um, so you do think that the universe brought us together, then?"

"Yeah, I really do..." he says softly, reaching over and taking my hand.

"Well I'm really glad it did..." I whisper, my whole face feeling hot.

"Me too." he breaths in response before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a gentle kiss.

I feel myself melt from the inside out as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. My mind flashes back to the countless nights that I lied alone in bed wishing that I were exactly where I am right now, and suddenly everything seems right in the world.

He pulls away before I would have really wanted him to, but I'm still more than happy, "I've really missed you, you know. I just can't get over how big of a mistake breaking up with you was."

I bite my lip, "I've missed you, too. More than I can even tell you..."

He sighs, "But I can't help but wonder... If we still think about each other, if all the feelings are still here after all this time... I can't help but think that maybe we're meant for each other."

"I think we just might be." I reply, more boldly than I intended.

He grins, pulling me closer to him, "Me too."

I rest my head on his chest, "What do you think about maybe taking another shot at it? You know, us being together and stuff..."

"I really like that idea," he replies warmly, "Except I'm just not sure about a lot of stuff. I should really go back to college in the fall..."

"Well I wouldn't ask you to leave school just for me." I reply, a little confused.

He sighs, "Well it's not just that. To be fully honest, I don't want to go back to school, anyway. It's just that, well, that's what my parents want. But I'm really not sure what I want to do with myself... What are your plans, anyway?"

"Oh, right... That must be awfully tough," I reply quietly, "But I'm taking a year off from school, going to be looking into internships and stuff. I'm probably going the year after, though."

He pulls me closely against him, "Well... maybe we could work something out, then. At least it's a possibility. I need some more time to sort my plans out, but I'll let you know when I do, okay?"

I nod, "Sounds good to me."

He kisses me on the cheek, "The idea of losing you again is just horrible, though. Ugh, I don't know what the hell to do..."

I pet his arm, "Well for now just relax. You don't need to think about. And whether we're still together in a year from now or not, well, it doesn't make a difference. We're together now and we might as well enjoy it."

"Well I wouldn't say it doesn't make a difference," he mutters with a grin, "But I see what you're getting at. You're a sweet heart, Jeff. I can't believe I ever let you go.."

"Gosh, Thad," I mutter, shaking my head at him, "The past is in the past. The future is in the future. The right now is in the right now, so just try and think about this, right here, instead."

"I'm sorry," he chuckles, "I'm terrible, aren't I?"

"A little," I comment with a grin, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "But I guess it's okay."

"Well okay." he laughs before returning the kiss.

The next couple of hours are filled with playful kisses and small talk until we eventually fall asleep in each other's arms. I practically shut my mind off so that I can just enjoy it. Because even though I don't say it out loud, I'm probably worse than he is about worrying about other stuff. I can think myself into a crippling depression if it I let myself, but not tonight. Tonight is just about us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Thad wakes me up around 8 in the morning, gently shaking me back and forth. I can't help but smile when I open my eyes and the first thing I see is face, looking more than happy to see me. I sit up and hug him, "Hey."

"Hey," he replies with a grin, kissing me on the cheek, "I felt kind of bad waking you but Wes and David want to know if we want to go out for coffee with them."

"Um, I don't know, do you wanna go?"

He shrugs, "If you want. I mean, I'd like to go, but I'd also like to spend some more alone time with you, so it's all good."

I bite my lip, "Well, honestly I should probably take off soon. It's kind of a long way back home and my parents are expecting me to be back today."

"Can I drive you over, then?" he asks hopefully, "Maybe hang out at your place a little longer or something?"

I smile, "That sounds great. Maybe you'll get a chance to see Nick and Bas if they're around."

"Awesome. How far away do you live from here, anyway?"

"I don't know exactly," I answer as I climb out of bed, "I walked part of the way and took a bus part of the way but it was about three hours. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say maybe it'd be an hour drive, but I can't be sure."

He nods, "Alrighty. You wanna just head out soon, then?"

"If that's what you want to do," I answer casually, "I'm just gonna talk to Wes and David for a minute."

"Sure thing."

I get up and walk into their bedroom, quietly knocking on the door before I go in, "Hey guys."

David smiles at me, "Hey, are you and Thad coming with us for coffee or no?

I shake my head, "Um, I don't think so. He was actually going to drive me back home and maybe stay over a while."

Wes nods, "Fair enough. Will you be coming back any time soon?"

"Maybe," I answer with a smile, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. You guys are the best."

David gets up and hugs me, "Anytime. Really."

I grin as I hug him back.

Shortly after Thad and I head out. It's a long drive back to my house, but we get there eventually. When we head inside my parents are both off at work so we head up to my room.

Thad looks over at me as we sit down on my bed, "So, um, were you planning on getting in touch with Nick and Sebastian or no?"

I shrug as I take out my phone, "I don't see why not." I mutter and then call Nick.

It rings a couple of times before he answers, "Oh my gosh, Jeff!"

"Hey Nicky," I reply with a smile, "I'm back in town. With Thad, actually. Do and you and Bas want to come over or something?"

He pauses for a minute, "What are you doing with Thad?"

"It's a long story. I guess you could say that we kind of reconnected, though."

"Reconnected how? Like, you guys aren't back together or anything, are you?"

I sigh, "Well, sort of. It's kind of complicated right now. I don't know what to call it exactly... But yes, we're leaning in that direction."

"Wha..." he begins, confused and bothered, "Are you insane? Have you completely forgotten about how badly he hurt you before? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We're not getting into this because you have no right to judge me considering the things you let Sebastian drag you through." I say sternly, "Are you guys hanging out with us or not?"

"I guess so. But we're talking about this later. Are you at your place?" he replies sounding extremely dissatisfied.

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"Alright. Bye." I hang up the phone and sigh.

Thad gives me a worried look, "Is everything okay?"

I bite my lip, "I guess so. Don't worry about it."

He pets me on the arm, "I can't help it, Jeff. What's the matter?"

"Nick basically thinks I'm stupid for seeing you again," I answer plainly, "He doesn't really understand the whole situation, though. I'm just frustrated because he's being so damn hypocritical."

"Hypocritical how?" he asks gently.

"Don't tell them I told you this," I begin tentatively, "But Sebastian isn't exactly a good boyfriend to Nick. He pulls all kinds of crap that Nick can't stand but he lets him get away with it anyway. I feel bad saying that because I love Sebastian and he's a great friend to me, but it's the truth.."

He nods understandingly, "Damn... I mean, I hate to say it, but that doesn't really surprise. Nick is so nice and soft spoken, and Sebastian is well, you know how he gets sometimes..."

I rest my head on his shoulder, "Yeah. And I'm just irritated because when I said anything about their relationship Nick told me to stay out of it, so I did. And now he's judging what I'm doing and it just annoys the hell out of me."

"I'm sure once you guys get a chance to talk he'll understand or at least let it go," he explains, petting my hair, "He has good intentions, you know?"

I nod, "Well, yeah, of course. But this doesn't bother you at all?"

He sighs heavily, "Well, I don't blame him for not trusting me after what happened before. I'll patch things up eventually..."

I reach out and take his hand, "You're an amazing guy, Thad. It'd be nearly impossible for him not to see that."

He kisses me on the cheek, "I hope so..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I'm hanging out with Hunter at his apartment, watching TV with my head in his lap when my phone rings. I sit up, smiling at him as I answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bas," I recognize Nick's voice immediately, though it's much less enthusiastic than I'm used to, "I just got a call from Jeff and he wants us to come over."

"Oh, um, okay," I mutter, quickly fixing my hair, "Should I head over there now?"

"I guess so, where are you?"

I bite my lip nervously, "I was just hanging out with some friends.."

He sighs, "You don't have to lie, Bas. I can hear it in your voice. You're with Hunter, aren't you?"

I frown, "Yeah. We're just hanging out, though..."

"I don't think you're cheating on me," he replies coolly, "But I would feel a lot better if you didn't hang around with guys that want you to..."

"I can understand that, I guess. Would it make you feel better if we hung out while you were around, too?"

"Whatever you wanna do. Hell, bring him with you to Jeff's, I could care less." he mutters, clearly irritated.

I sigh sadly, "Look, I'm sorry. If it that's much an issue, I don't have to-"

"No, it's not you," he replies quickly, "I'm just a little frustrated with Jeff, actually."

Hunter rubs my shoulders as I talk on the phone. "Jeff?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, I guess you'll see why for yourself when you get to his house. I'll see you there. Bye." He explains before hanging up.

I turn to Hunter, "Well I guess Jeff is back and wants us to come over."

"Us doesn't include me, does it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea, honestly. I guess you can come if you want to. I don't know." I tell him as I get up and put my shoes on.

"Well is it gonna piss Nick off?" he asks, "Because I don't want to cause any more trouble for you than I clearly already have..."

I shake my head, "It doesn't make a difference. He already knows that we were hanging out. I don't think he even cares at this point, to be honest. He didn't sound like himself."

He gets up and shuts the TV off, "I guess I'll come, then. If he asks I'll just tell him I was concerned about Jeff."

"For some reason I don't think he's gonna buy that," I chuckle, "You barely know Jeff."

I follow him outside and we get into my car and quickly head over to Jeff's. The whole way over I'm trying to decide if bringing him is a good idea or not, but it's too late now, anyway.

Hunter follows me up to the door and I knock. We wait there for a few minutes before Jeff finally answers the door. It's a relief to see him, looking much better since the last time I saw him. He smiles at me and then gives Hunter a strange look, "What's he doing here?"

I sigh as we walk inside, "We're kinda friends now, I guess. What's that look for?"

He shrugs casually, "I don't know. I guess I just wasn't expecting to see him again."

Hunter frowns, "I'm right here, you know. You don't need to talk about me like I'm not..."

I pet Hunter on the shoulder as we walk into the living room. I pause in the doorway, immediately taken off guard. Thad is sitting on the couch, looking a lot different than I remember. But what surprises me even more is when Jeff walks over and sits next to him and Thad automatically puts his arm around him.

Hunter raises an eyebrow, "Who's this?"

"Um, Jeff's not-so-ex-boyfriend, Thad," I answer as we sit down. I look over at Jeff, "So, um, this must be what Nick was so frustrated about..."

Jeff sighs, "Yeah, pretty much. But he doesn't get it. Not yet, anyway. I'm sure he'll come to terms with it soon enough."

Hunter smirks, "So by not-so-ex that means you guys were together and then you broke up and now you're together again, right?"

Thad nods, "Um, yeah, close enough. And you are...?"

"Hunter." he answers with a cocky grin, "I'm a, um, a friend of Sebastian's."

Thad and Jeff exchange questionable looks, so I quickly jump in and change the subject, "So I'm surprised Nick isn't here yet."

Jeff shrugs, "I guess he's running late or something. It's weird to have you show up for anything before he does." he adds with a chuckle.

I smile, "Yeah. But then again I drive a hell of a lot faster than he does, so I guess that might have something to do with it."

Thad smirks, "Some things never change..."

Hunter looks around at everyone for a moment, "So what the hell are we doing after Nick gets here, anyway? Cause this is kind of lame..."

Jeff frowns, "Well for the record, you weren't invited, anyway, so that's really too bad..."

"Well then," Hunter mutters, raising his eyebrows, "You really don't like me, huh?"

A smirk spreads across Jeff's face, "I like you more than Nick does, no doubt..."

"That's saying a lot..." I mutter sarcastically under my breath.

Thad sighs, "Well this is just slightly awkward, huh?"

Jeff nods in agreement, "A bit."

A few minutes later Nick walks in, a troubled look on his usually bright features. He looks around at all of us before saying anything.

I get up and smile at him "Hey, babe, how are you?"

"I've been better." he answers honestly as we sit down together. He looks over at Jeff, "It's um, nice to see you in once piece. And Thad, it's um, it's been a while." He glances over at Hunter but doesn't bother saying anything to.

I lean back and cross my legs. This going to be a long ass day. Especially consider I might be the only one who doesn't harbor hard feelings towards somebody else in the room.


End file.
